Et si je publiais quelques OS
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: J'ai décidé de faire un petit recueil d'OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira.
1. Prisonniers de tes cauchemars

**Bonjour à tous! J'ai décidé de commencer un petit recueil d'OS. Le temps me manque pour faire une fiction suivie. J'espère que ça vous plaira! **

\- Où se trouve-t-il ? Demanda Alec à son parabataï quand il entra dans la salle principale.

\- Au niveau de Central Park. On a fait évacué les lieux. Il est encore plus puissant que la dernière fois.

\- Qui est disponible pour nous aider ?

\- Alec…tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- J'ai très bien entendu Jace. Et je t'ai posé une question : qui est disponible ?

Le blond regarda sa sœur sollicitant un peu d'aide.

\- Alec, on a besoin de Magnus. Dit-elle dans un murmure apaisant.

\- Hors de question. Il s'est retiré depuis trop longtemps.

\- Il est le seul qui a le pouvoir de battre ce sorcier. Il est le plus puissant. Le Grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Il ne l'est plus depuis trois ans. Il ne participe plus aux combats depuis que nous avons recueilli Rafaël. Il a pris cette décision pour prendre soin de nos garçons. Et j'étais totalement en accord avec ça. Il a perdu ses réflexes.

\- Je le sais mais là, on a besoin de lui. Ça fait des mois que ce sorcier tue, massacre sans aucune état d'âme. Plusieurs de ses pairs ont tenté de l'arrêter, en vain. On a laissé Magnus à l'écart le longtemps possible. On ne peut plus Alec.

\- Il est le fils d'Asmodée. Ajouta Jace. Il peut le battre.

Alec entendait et comprenait les paroles de son frère et de sa sœur. Sa tête leur donnait raison mais son cœur voulait laisser Magnus là où il était. En sécurité avec leurs enfants.

\- Très bien. Répondit-il à contre cœur en prenant son téléphone.

Jace et Izzy se sourirent satisfaits.

Une demi-heure plus tard, armes à la main, Jace, Izzy, et Alec accompagnés d'autres chasseurs dont faisaient parties Clary et Simon attendaient Magnus prêts au combat. Ce dernier se montra plusieurs minutes après pimpant et souriant.

\- Alexander. Appela-t-il en sortant du portail qui l'avait amené auprès de son amant.

\- Hey. Comment tu vas ? Demanda Alec inquiet.

\- Les garçons sont chez Catarina, je suis avec mon mari prêt à mettre une raclée à ce dégénéré, je vais donc parfaitement bien.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas combattu. Je t'en prie, sois prudent.

\- Bien sûr, mon amour. Je ferai du mieux que je peux.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Magnus.

\- Moi non plus Sweetie.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, les tourtereaux. Intervint Jace. Mais, nous devons agir.

\- Allons-y Blondie ! Répondit le sorcier.

Il n'avait pas eu de mal à dénicher le renégat. Il ne se donnait pas la peine de se cacher. Il avait même invité certains de ses amis à se joindre à la fête. Pendant que les shadowhunters tentaient de neutraliser les alliés du sorcier, ce dernier combattait Magnus avait un certain plaisir.

\- Je t'attendais depuis longtemps, Bane. Je me demandais quand tes charmants amis allaient faire appel à toi.

\- Lightwood-Bane, je vous prie. Si vous voulez me nommer de façon menaçante et machiavélique autant utiliser mon véritable nom.

\- Lightwood-Bane…quelle hérésie. Comment peux-tu oser coucher avec un vulgaire chasseur ?

\- Vulgaire ? Vous trouvez que le jeune homme derrière moi est vulgaire ? Ouvrez les yeux mon cher ami. Ou mettez des lunettes.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Vous insultez bien mon compagnon, pourquoi devrais-je me gêner? Et puis, on est supposés se connaître ? Ce tutoiement intempestif me m'incommode.

\- Tu es une légende parmi les sorciers. Enfin, tu l'étais avant de te lier à ce minable et d'adopter ces deux batards.

Le sorcier dût éviter une boule de feu qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. En regardant son origine, il vit Magnus, sa marque bien visible, prêt à en envoyer une deuxième.

\- Je vois que je t'ai énervé.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le combat magique prit place. Alec jeta des coups d'œil fréquents à son homme. Il était inquiet. Il ne sentait pas cette histoire. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir mêlé Magnus à tout ça. Pourtant, il voyait bien qu'il prenait le dessus. Il arrivait à parer les difficultés rencontrées et à faire reculer l'ennemi. Le dernier allié mis à terre, les autres et lui se concentraient sur l'autre bataille en cours. Il aurait voulu agir, il aurait voulu prêter main forte. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Magnus aurait été déconcentré. Ce dernier donnait coup sur coup sans laisser aucun répit à son ennemi qui se sentait acculer. Il savait que c'était perdu pour lui. L'ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn était bien trop fort. Dans un dernier recours, il fit appel à un sort qu'il lança de toutes ses forces sur son vis-à-vis qui resta stoïque. Un coup de plus, le renégat fut à terre.

\- C'est fini. Murmura Magnus en ouvrant un portail derrière lui. Des chasseurs d'ombre vinrent ramasser le sorcier avant de l'emmener à l'Institut.

Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon et Alec ne purent empêcher des sourires fleurirent leur visage face à cette victoire. Ils se précipitèrent vers Magnus qui restait debout, la tête baissée devant l'endroit où son ennemi était tombé.

\- Mag ? Appela Alec en s'approchant.

Magnus lui répondit en levant son regard vers lui, regard qui avait gardé son statut d'origine. Il porta une main à la joue de son compagnon et lui sourit tendrement.

\- N'oublie pas que je t'aime, Alexander. Dit-il avant de se laisser aller à l'inconscience.

\- Magnus ! Hurla le jeune Lightwood en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Magnus !

Une heure plus tard, Alec regardait effondré à travers une vitre Catarina s'occuper de son compagnon installé à l'infirmerie de l'Institut. Il ne pouvait le lâcher du regard. Il devait laisser son amie travailler, l'examiner. Pourtant, il voulait être près de lui, lui tenir la main, respirer son odeur, caresser sa peau et le supplier de revenir, de ne pas laisser tomber.

\- Alec ?

\- Où sont les garçons, Izzy ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Clary les emmène chez maman.

\- Ils savent ?

\- Non, pas encore. Répondit Jace.

\- C'est mieux comme ça pour le moment.

\- Il va s'en sortir, Alec. Il est fort. Encouragea sa sœur.

\- C'est au-delà de la force, je le sens. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

\- On n'avait pas le choix. Souffla le blond dépité.

\- Ouais…il paraît.

Avant qu'Izzy ou Jace ne puissent continuer, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Cat les invita à entrer.

\- Tu as trouvé ? Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

\- Oui, j'en ai eu la confirmation par le Labyrinthe en Spirale. Ce n'est pas bon, Alec.

\- Pas bon, comment ça pas bon ?

\- C'est un sort ancien. Il plonge ses victimes dans un sommeil où elles sont condamnées à errer dans leurs cauchemars. Peu de sorciers sont capables de le jeter. Magnus en fait partie. Malheureusement, son ennemi aussi.

\- Il savait…c'est pour ça qu'il m'a sourit. Il savait quel sort c'était. Mais, tu peux le guérir ? Il suffit de trouver un sort ou une potion de réveil.

\- Alec…Dit Catarina avec précaution. Ce sort a été interdit, bannit car personne, personne à l'heure actuelle n'a trouvé de remède. Magnus est coincé dans ses cauchemars sans possibilité de sortie.

\- Non…non, il y a forcément une solution. Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas…

Les yeux d'Alexander se remplirent de larmes quand il les posa sur son homme inconscient dans ce lit froid et sans amour. Il tremblait. Il avait peur. Il avait mal. Magnus, son homme, son amant, son âme-sœur, l'amour de sa vie, la personne pour qui il existait, pour qui il vivait, pour qui il respirait ne reviendrait pas, resterait plongée seule dans ses cauchemars sans pouvoir en sortir, sans…sauf si…

\- Envoie-moi dans ses cauchemars, Catarina. Lança-t-il en relevant la tête déterminé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perdue face à cette requête.

\- Tu peux le faire ? Tu peux m'envoyer le rejoindre ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Interrompit Jace en faisant face à son parabataï.

\- Magnus est coincé dans ses rêves. Je vais l'aider à se sortir de là.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Cat vient de te dire qu'aucun sorcier n'avait trouvé de anti-sort. Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter d'aller te plonger dans les cauchemars de Magnus ?

\- Le pousser à revenir ! Je vais le rejoindre. Il est perdu là-bas. Ensemble, on sera plus forts.

\- Plus forts que quoi, Alec ?! S'énerva Jace. Ce n'est pas un combat physique dont tu parles. C'est de la magie.

\- Je le sais ! Merci de me le rappeler. Je dois tenter cette approche. Je dois aller le rejoindre ! Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire.

\- Et si tu ne reviens pas ? Tu y as pensé ? Et si vous restez tous les deux coincés là-bas ? Qui va s'occuper des enfants ? Tu as pensé aux garçons ?

\- Bien sûr que j'y pense !

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression ! Tu te lances dans une mission qui risque de mal tourner !

\- Mais, elle a déjà mal tournée ! Hurla Alec. Elle a déjà mal tournée ! Par ma faute ! Parce que je l'ai mêlé à cette histoire. Parce que je n'ai pas été capable d'arrêter ce sorcier sans son aide. Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés.

\- C'est de la folie.

\- Je sais que je prends un risque, je sais que les garçons risquent de perdre leurs deux pères mais sans Magnus…Alec ravala ses sanglots. Sans Magnus, je ne suis rien. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Je ne peux pas imaginer me réveiller dans notre lit sans lui. Je ne peux pas imaginer élever nos enfants sans lui. Je suis le pire des égoïstes, je sais. Mais, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Plus que tout au monde. Je dois prendre ce risque, , ce dernier acquiesça.

\- Vous prendrez tous soin des enfants au cas où…

\- Vous allez revenir ! Je ne veux pas entendre le contraire. Vas le chercher et revenez illico-presto.

Il reçut un faible sourire en réponse.

\- Catarina. Tu peux m'envoyer le rejoindre ? Demanda Alec.

\- Fais attention à toi, à vous. Dit-elle en l'invitant à rejoindre le lit qui se trouvait près de celui de Magnus.

Le shadowhunter s'allongea aux côtés de son sorcier, joignit leurs mains et se laissa aller dans l'inconscient de Magnus.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus à l'infirmerie de l'Institut. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il se trouvait : l'Inde. Plus précisément le village de Magnus. Il soupira. Il savait dans quel cauchemar il était. Il observa les alentours avant de repérer son amant où plus précisément sa forme miniature. Il aurait voulu rester là, l'observer, l'aider mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait retrouver son sorcier version actuelle. Il allait se mettre en marche quand le paysage changea à sa grande surprise. Aussi vite mais comment ? Il se retrouva à Brooklyn. Pas à son époque. Bien avant. Il ne comprenait rien. Comment pouvait-il trouver Magnus si les cauchemars changeaient à cette vitesse ?

\- Réfléchi, Alec, réfléchi. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il est plongé dans l'inconscient depuis plus longtemps que moi. Il a donc vécu des cauchemars. Il devait être à la fin de celui en Inde. Ça va vite, trop vite. Comment pourrais-je le trouver si…

Il entendit un hurlement, une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

\- Magnus ! Cria-t-il son tour en se dirigeant vers la voix.

Il courut en direction de la voix. Il aperçut une scène qui lui brisa le cœur. Son sorcier accroupit, tenant dans ses bras un homme agonisant. Ce n'était pas la version qu'il cherchait. Ce n'était pas son amant. La scène lui brisait le cœur. Magnus était en larmes, complètement désespéré. Il tenta une approche mais une ombre passa près de lui le distrayant.

\- Magnus…C'est toi ?

Le décor changea encore. Comment ça pouvait aller aussi vite ? Trop vite.

\- Ce ne sont pas que des cauchemars. Ce sont les pires souvenirs de Magnus.

Le phénomène se reproduisit encore et encore. Alec n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune possibilité de rejoindre son amant. Les souvenirs de son sorcier étaient si nombreux. Et il ne revivait que les mauvais. Parfois, il apercevait Magnus, son Magnus mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas, ne le voyait pas. Il avait l'impression de tenter d'atteindre une ombre, un fantôme.

Il atterrit dans un autre décor. Un décor connu. L'Institut. Il était dans son bureau. Il n'y avait personne. Il sortit pour se retrouver dans le couloir où des shadowhunters étaient rassemblés, la mine défaite. Un drame venait de se dérouler visiblement. Il continua a route et aperçut Jace, Clary, Izzy et Simon en larmes devant l'infirmerie. Il savait que ce n'était pas eux mais ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer de les voir aussi tristes. Il dirigea son regard vers l'aile médicale quand il se vit allonger sur un lit, pâle, cerné, les lèvres bleus veillé par Magnus qui avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il s'approcha lentement devinant aisément le cauchemar, parce que cette fois, s'en était bien un, de son compagnon.

\- Par pitié, mon amour, ne me laisse pas. Murmurait le sorcier sa voix remplie de sanglots étouffés. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu ne vas pas me laisser ou laisser les enfants. Je t'en prie, Alexander, je t'en supplie.

\- Magnus ? Appela-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son homme. Je suis là.

\- Je t'en prie, reviens. Reviens-moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi. Par pitié, par pitié, Alexander. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

\- Magnus, je suis là. Je ne suis pas mort. C'est un cauchemar, sweetie. Un cauchemar.

\- Il deviendra réel un jour. Entendit-il derrière lui. Il se tourna et se trouva face à son amant, les traits tirés, la mine fatiguée, le désespoir apparent.

\- Tu es là…J'ai cru ne jamais te retrouver.

\- Je voudrais que tu sois là.

\- Je suis là. Je suis vraiment là. Répondit Alec en s'approchant doucement de son homme.

\- Si ça pouvait être vrai, si tu pouvais être là, vraiment là. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. Je suis condamné à errer dans ces cauchemars, dans mes souvenirs. Je voudrais que tu me serres dans tes bras.

Doucement, le chasseur d'ombres accéda à sa requête. Il l'enveloppa délicatement de ses grands bras avant d'enfouir son cou dans le creux de celui de son sorcier.

\- Je suis vraiment là, Magnus. Je suis venu te chercher.

Ce dernier se mit à pleurer quand il réalisa que c'était vraiment…

\- Alexander.

\- En chair et en os. On va rentrer à la maison, mon amour.

Se retirant de l'étreinte rassurante, Magnus encadra de ses mains le visage du jeune Ligthwood.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fais ? Je suis coincé ici et toi aussi maintenant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu te chercher. Pas question de te laisser ici.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment sortir d'ici. Comment as-tu pu faire une telle folie ?

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas Magnus. Si je dois rester coincé et bien soit ! Tant que c'est avec toi, ça me va.

\- Et ta famille ? Et les garçons ?

\- Pas sans toi, jamais.

Malgré l'inquiétude qui étreignait son cœur, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alexander était prêt à tout pour lui, prêt à tout perdre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il aurait fait pareil. Il rapprocha leurs visages, leurs lèvres et…tout devint blanc.

Alec inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser sur son lit.

\- Magnus. Appela-t-il en se tournant vers le lit d'à côté.

Un mouvement de tête lui indiqua le réveil de son amant qui ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Hello, sweetie.

\- Tu es revenu. Constata avec soulagement Alec.

Alors qu'il voulait l'embrasser, il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Jace, Izzy et Catarina.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillés. Cria de joie Isabelle en se précipitant vers son frère.

\- Hey, doucement petite sœur. Tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien ? S'éructa Jace dont les yeux exprimaient à la fois soulagement et colère. Ça fait six semaines ! Six semaines que vous êtes inconscients.

\- Six semaines ? Souffla Magnus hébété.

\- On a cru que vous étiez foutus !

\- Les garçons ? Demanda Alec inquiet.

\- Avec maman. Ils sont bouleversés.

\- Il faut que l'on aille les voir.

\- Doucement. Je dois d'abord faire des examens. Dit Catarina en se dirigeant vers les deux amants.

\- Plus tard. Lança Magnus en prenant Alec par la main. On doit aller les voir.

Le sorcier allait ouvrir un portail quand un bras enserra le sien.

\- Alexander, il faut y aller. Il faut…

Il fut interrompu par deux lèvres qui rejoignirent les siennes pour un baiser passionné.

\- J'ai attendu trop longtemps. Lança Alec avant de reprendre la course. Allez Magnus, on doit aller rejoindre les garçons.


	2. Je ne suis pas jaloux

**Hello. Voici un petit OS. J'aimais bien voir Magnus jaloux :) A bientôt!**

Je ne suis pas jaloux

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je pars en mission une semaine.

\- Oui, ça j'ai compris. Par contre, je n'ai pas bien entendu la suite.

\- Je pars…avec Underhill.

\- Hors de question.

\- Magnus… Soupira Alec.

\- Pourquoi avec lui ? Pourquoi pas avec Jace ? Clary ? Izzy ?

\- Ils sont déjà partis en mission.

\- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas partir avec toi ?

\- C'est une mission pour les chasseurs d'ombre.

\- Oh, d'accord. Et donc, si je comprends bien, parmi tous les chasseurs d'ombre qui habitent l'Institut de New-York, tu as dû choisir Underhill.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Mmmh. Marmonna Magnus agacé.

\- Arrête d'être jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Un peu quand même. Aie confiance en moi. Tu sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Alexander.

\- Alors, ne t'en fais pas.

\- D'accord…d'accord.

\- Je dois y aller. Je reviens dans une semaine jour pour jour et je te promets de t'appeler tous les soirs.

\- Je suis chanceux.

\- Magnus…

\- Ça va, ça va. Vas-y.

Après avoir déposé un long baiser sur les lèvres de son sorcier, Alec quitta le loft. Magnus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Pas jaloux. Seulement inquiet. Il laissait partir son petit-ami avec un homme qui avait des vues sur lui. Oui, il avait confiance en Alexander mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher son cœur de se serrer à l'idée que peut-être…Son téléphone sonna interrompant ainsi ses pensées tristes.

\- Magnus Bane, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn vous fait l'honneur de vous répondre.

\- Magnus ! Arrête tes bêtises, on a un problème. Viens chez moi immédiatement. Ordonna Catarina.

\- J'arrive.

Un problème, voilà ce qu'avait dit Catarina, un problème. Lui, aurait plutôt appelé ça un cataclysme. Quatre loups garous, trois vampires et six sorciers avaient décidé de s'unir afin de faire tomber les dirigeants de chaque clan : Luke, Raphaël et lui. Une mauvaise nouvelle, certes, mais qu'il aurait pu gérer si ces imbéciles s'étaient montré face à eux directement avant d'aller tester leur union en tuant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Résultat, on comptait déjà trente morts loups garous, vampires et sorciers confondus. Ils étaient forts. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucun moyen de les localiser.

\- Du nouveau, Magnus ? Demanda Catarina en apparaissant dans le salon du sorcier.

\- Rien. Je n'arrive à rien. Ils sont introuvables.

\- En même vu ta tête, je ne m'étonne pas que tu échoues. On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Magnus…je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Alec est parti en mission.

\- Et ?

\- Avec Underhill.

\- Aaaaah ! Et tu es jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Seulement inquiet.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en Alexander.

\- Si, bien sûr que si.

\- Donc ?

Le sorcier soupira avant de reprendre son travail de localisation qu'il avait brièvement interrompu.

\- Underhill est un chasseur d'ombres tout comme lui. Il est plutôt beau, gentil, courageux et…mortel. Une relation idéale pour lui.

\- Idéale ? C'est toi son idéal. Magnus, Alec t'….

\- Je les ai ! S'exclama le Grand Sorcier interrompant ainsi son ami. China Town ! Ils sont là-bas. Appelle Luke et Raphaël, on y va.

Il ouvrit un portail et se précipita dedans suivi de son amie. Dans son empressement, il en oublia son téléphone qui affichait le nom d'Alexander.

* * *

\- Il ne répond pas ? Demanda Andrew.

\- Non, c'est étrange.

\- Il doit être occupé.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de Magnus. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu te fais sûrement des idées. Viens t'asseoir. Il est tard. Un bon repas et du repos, c'est ce dont tu as besoin maintenant.

\- Mmmh, oui tu as sans doute raison.

Il allait s'asseoir en face de son équipier. Andrew avait préparé des pâtes au fromage. Un plat simple mais qui avait toujours du succès. Les premières minutes du repas furent silencieuses.

\- Alec, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Underhill brisant ainsi le silence.

\- Bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Est-ce…est-ce que tu aurais pu avoir des sentiments pour moi si Magnus n'avait pas existé ?

\- Pris au dépourvu, Alec mis quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Euh…peut-être…c'est possible…je ne sais pas. Bafouilla-t-il confus.

\- Et…est-ce que toi et Magnus c'est du sérieux ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien, il n'y a aucune possibilité que toi et moi, nous pourrions…

\- Non. Répondit fermement Alec avant qu'Andrew ne termine sa phrase. Aucune.

\- Ça le mérite d'être clair. Sourit tristement Underhill.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi mais j'aime Magnus. Je l'aime plus que tout. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, de plus beau. Il est mon monde.

\- Je vois…il a de la chance.

\- Tout comme moi.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sauva de cette conversation gênante. Il décrocha en quittant la table.

\- Allô ?

\- Alec, c'est Catarina.

\- Catarina ?

\- Magnus…Souffla-t-elle émue.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenté et son angoisse grandir.

\- Il a été blessé dans une attaque.

\- Il est vivant ? Cat, je t'en prie dis-moi qu'il est vivant.

\- Oui, oui, ce n'est pas…

\- J'arrive. Dit-il sans la laisser poursuivre. Je vais trouver le moyen d'arriver le plus vite possible.

\- Un problème ? Entendit-il après avoir raccroché.

\- Magnus est blessé. Je dois retourner à l'Institut. Reste ici. Je t'envoie un autre chasseur pour venir te prêter main forte.

Il ne laissa pas Underhill le temps de répondre. Il attrapa son sac et partit sans se retourner.

Il avait réussi à rejoindre Brooklyn rapidement. Ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de s'écrouler à chaque pas mais il résistait. Il voulait rejoindre son homme, le voir, le sentir, l'écouter, lui parler.

\- CATARINA ! Cria-t-il avec force.

\- Alec. On est dans la chambre.

Il courut presque vers la pièce et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Magnus assit en tailleur sur son lit aux soins de leur amie.

\- Par l'ange, tu vas bien.

\- Mais oui, je vais bien ! Catarina n'aurait pas dû t'appeler.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas bien. Contra-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire Cat, il y a quelque chose de grave que je ne vois pas ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cet imbécile n'était pas concentré. Il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu et a failli se faire tuer. Et par ta faute, Alec !

\- Ma faute ?

\- Oui, ta faute ! Il est jaloux !

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Si, tu l'es. Que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non. Les blessures que tu as ne sont que superficielles mais les prochaines pourraient être plus graves ! Je vais vous laisser régler ça et vous avez intérêt à régler ça.

Une fois la sorcière partie, le jeune Lightwood s'approcha lentement de son compagnon qui gardait la tête baissée.

\- Tu as mal ? Demanda Alec en pointant la main endommagée de Magnus.

\- Un peu…rien de grave. Ça sera parti d'ici quelques heures.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur.

\- Cat dramatise beaucoup.

\- Non, elle a raison. Nous devons régler ça. Magnus…tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux d'Underhill.

\- Je ne suis pas…enfin si, je le suis. Admit enfin le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Pourquoi ? N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est mortel Alexander ! Il est mortel, il est fait partie des chasseurs d'ombres et en plus il est beau. Tout à fait le genre qu'il te faudrait.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se sentir attristé par les paroles de son amant. Elle reflétait une telle insécurité, une telle peur. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup cette partie de la personnalité de Magnus. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle existait. Il l'avait ignorée inconsciemment en acceptant de partir en mission avec Underhill. Attention ! Il ne disait pas qu'il ne serait pas parti avec. Il disait simplement qu'il aurait dû prendre davantage le temps de rassurer Magnus.

\- Mon amour, le genre qu'il me faut, c'est toi. Tu es celui qu'il me faut. Tu es mon étincelle, ma moitié. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, il n'y a que toi qui m'habite. Ton immortalité est un élément qui m'est difficile à vivre, je le nie pas. Mais, je n'échangerais notre relation pour rien au monde. Tu es mon tout, mon monde, ma vie. Tu dois me croire.

Il devait l'avouer, Magnus ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration. Il en avait déjà eu certes mais ça restait exceptionnel. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers son homme et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Je te crois. Dit-il entre deux souffles.

\- J'en suis heureux. Sourit Alexander.

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Mmmh, à voir.

\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Dans ce cas…

Sans plus un mot, Alec allongea Magnus sur le lit et prit les commandes d'une nuit qui allait être sportive.

\- Par contre, tu avais raison, Magnus. Underhill n'était pas insensible à mon charme.

\- Quoi ?! Cria le sorcier avant d'être de nouveau embrassé par un Alec hilare.


End file.
